Roger Halsted
Roger Halsted war Hauptbuchhalter bei Grayson Global. Er entdeckte die Unstimmigkeiten in den Büchern, war jedoch nicht mutig genug die Wahrheit an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Biografie Halsted entdeckte als Hauptbuchhalter 1993 die Unstimmigkeiten in den Büchern bei Grayson Global. Er erkannte so die Unschuld von David Clarke und das es in Wirklichkeit Conrad Grayson war, der die Gelder für Americon Initiative gewaschen hatte. David Clarke bezeichnet ihn in seinen Tagebüchern als "wahren Freund". Er wurde jedoch von Conrad massiv uner Druck gesetzt und war nicht mutig genug, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Zum Jahreswechsel 2002/2003 geben die Graysons in Grayson Manor eine Neujahrsparty. Kurze Zeit vorher haben die Graysons eine Karte mit dem Aufdruck "Shame, David Clarke" ("Schande, David Clarke") erhalten. Sie vermuten, daß jemand sie wegen der Geschehnisse um Flug 197 und David Clarke unter Druck setzen will. Also lädt Conrad alle Beteiligten von damals zu der Party ein. Sein Sicherheitschef Frank Stevens soll sie beobachten und herausfinde, wer die Karte geschickt hat. Die damalige Amanda Clarke (später Emily Thorne) hat inzwischen die Tagebücher ihres Vaters gelesen und arbeitet getarnt als Bedienung auf der Sylvesterparty. Sie will die Wahrheit über ihren Vater herausfinden. Roger Halsted bittet sie, daß sie ihn getrennt von den anderen setzt. Er hat etwas getrunken und hat wohl auch Schuldgefühle. Auch soll sie ihm einen Whiskey ins Poolhaus bringen, wo er untergebracht ist. Als sie ihm die Flasche bringt, stellt sie ihn zur Rede. Halsted versucht zunächst auszuweichen, doch Amanda läßt nicht locker. Schließlich kann sie das Gewissen von Halsted rühren. Später macht er etwas angetrunken gegenüber den anderen die Bemerkung, daß man das Leben von Unschuldigen vernichtet habe um sich selber zu retten. Danach rempelt er Amanda an, sagt er wolle ihr helfen und steckt ihr einen Brief zu. Frank Stevens befördert ihn jedoch wieder ins Poolhaus. Dort redet er hart auf ihn ein und behauptet die Karte sei von ihm. Von der Karte weiß Halsted jedoch nichts. Frank wird schließlich grob und stößt Halsted. Der erleidet einen Genickbruch. Stevens legt ihn in die Badewanne und inszeniert das Ganze als Selbstmord. Die entsetzte Amanda findet ihn so später im Poolhaus. Amanda ist zutiefst geschockt. Auch liest sie seinen Brief. Sie ist nun endgültig von der Unschuld ihres Vaters überzeugt. Sie beschließt ihren Rachefelddzug und will die Menschen vernichten, die solche schrecklichen Dinge getan haben. Später gesteht übrigens Mason Treadwell gegenüber Victoria Grayson, daß er die Karte geschickt hat. Er wollte so die Leute beunruhigen, einige Intrigen in Gang setzen und neuen Stoff für ein Buch bekommen. Als Amanda sich das "Unendlichkeistatoo" als Symbol ihrer ewigen Verbindung zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Selbstverpflichtung zum Rachefeldzug eintätowieren läßt, liest sie dabei den Brief von Roger Halsted (Inhalt siehe unten unter Zitate). Persönlichkeit Roger Halsted ist an sich ein guter Mensch. David Clarke bezeichnet ihn sogar als "wahren Freund". Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er nicht für die Intrige verantwortlich. Er hat lediglich den wahren Sachverhalt als Buchhalter herausgefunden. Halsted ist jedoch ein eher weicher Charakter. Als er von Conrad massiv unter Druck gesetzt wird, hat er nicht die Kraft und den Mut an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Er hat jedoch Schuldgefühle und trinkt auch deswegen. Als Amanda ihn zur Rede stellt, gibt er sich jedoch einen Ruck und versucht ihr zu helfen. Dies wird ihn jedoch letztlich das Leben kosten. Zitate *'David Clarke in seinem Tagebuch:' "Roger Halsted - True Friend, knows I'm innocent, forced to stays quiet aganist his voill, would stand by me if given the chance." (Auf deutsch: "Roger Halsted - Wahrer Freund, weiß ich bin unschuldig, unter Druck gesetzt still zu sein gegen seinen Willen, würde mir beistehen, wenn er eine Chance bekäme.") *'Brief an Amanda:'thumb|290px|Brief von Roger Halsted an Amanda "Amanda, verzeih die Methode, ich muß dir diesen Brief zukommen lassen, eh ich die Nerven verliere. Indem ich dir das schreibe gehe ich eine Verpflichtung ein. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wie dein Vater verleumdet wurde, wer daran beteiligt war und am wichtigsten wie du sie bloßstellen kannst. Ich habe nicht die Courage besessen es selbst zu tun. Doch ich glaube du hast den Mut. Wenn wir auf neutralem Boden sind helfe ich dir. Bis dahin halte dich soweit wie möglich von diesen Menschen fern. Roger" Galerie Roger Halsted 1.jpg Roger Halsted 2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere